


His Bumpy Ride

by Ruby_Eyes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Bad Public Transportation, F/M, Friends to Lovers, JAB June entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Eyes/pseuds/Ruby_Eyes
Summary: A terrible bus ride and an awkward boner... What else could go wrong? Or right?





	His Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeirdDaydreamingFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/gifts).



> Ayo, weirdo!
> 
> I promised you a JAB June fic some time ago and the original story was supposed to be of a very bare Jaime with a very bare boner... But my muses outbitched me so that one didn't work.  
> Desperate, I threatened one of them bitch muses with a nail cutter :D and pressured her for another fic.  
> Now, here it is.  
> It's still June, kid! So, happy belated birthday bes! Stay maganda, makulit, and medyo mabait (medyo lang, para may thrill).
> 
> Btw...Massive thanks to my wonderful beta, Aerest. This is my first time to get my work betaed and Aerest had been a huge help in lessening my numerous mistakes and boosting my hard-to-improve self-esteem. I can't thank her enough.
> 
> All the mistakes here are mine. They're the only ones I own here, nothing else.

“Just stay alert and you’ll survive this ride,” Brienne instructed her best friend before the bus arrived at their stop, packed like a sardine can but the best option they got.

Jaime nodded nervously and Brienne had to bite the inside of her cheeks to avoid smiling at his predicament.

The poor guy had volunteered to take her to her childhood crush, Renly Baratheon’s, farewell concert, which will be held in a remote area in Oldtown. She had warned him of the long hours it would take before they'd get to the venue but Jaime had insisted. When she asked for his reason to come with her despite actually despising all the Baratheons, he told her he’d like to witness and celebrate this last performance, to say farewell to the godsawful voice of the last Baratheon to survive the life of a celebrity. She had scowled at him for insulting Renly. But in the end, she agreed to let him come.

Unfortunately, they seemed to have rotten luck that day. That morning, Brienne had tripped going down her apartment stairs and her stockings had been ripped. Now, his Valyrian, claimed to be the best car in Westeros, broke down in the middle of their journey, somewhere cabs probably have never been heard of.

Her heart clenched at the idea of missing Baratheon's concert but she didn’t want to leave Jaime on his own just so she could feed her nostalgic fangirl fantasies.

Jaime, on the other hand, had made a quick series of calls to his secretary, a towing service and a car repair shop. Before Brienne could even start to argue about leaving his valuable car behind, they were already walking towards the next bus stop.

It wasn't until they caught sight of the people waiting at the stop that Jaime revealed to have never used public transportation in his entire life.

“Wait, wench,” Jaime called before she could get inside the crowded vehicle. “Why do I have to stay alert?”

This time she didn’t stop herself from smiling. “Get in and you’ll see.”

 

*******************

 

Jaime shuddered when he saw the hell inside the old provincial bus. The worn seats were not only cramped with people, but poultry and pets were also there. Sacks of things, moving and not, sat on the seats far back. A wailing toddler to Jaime's right grabbed the hem of his shirt. The air-conditioner wasn't working.

Jaime might have coped well in the sticky heat of the bus, but not with the sweaty stink of the huge man carrying the toddler.

'You ok?' he saw Brienne mouth to him.

He nodded, knowing that even if he wasn't really okay, getting off the bus was not an option. He would go with her all the way.

While Renly would sing Brienne's favorite song, he'd confess. He'd hopefully end their friendship and begin something romantic, starting from that confession, while her old crush would sing in the background (where he belonged).

Brienne smiled at him. His heart could have melted right at that moment, hadn't the bus suddenly swerved right, then left and right again, and caused everything and everyone inside to sway with it. Luckily, Jaime managed to get hold of the handrail early on. He clung to it with all his life.

He saw the shock on Brienne's face as she almost lost her balance. To his relief, she had been able hold onto the backrest of the seat beside her. When the bus suddenly halted she was fine, but Jaime noticed two men behind her  _enjoying_  to rub against his oblivious wench.

He wanted to crush the perverts, but since he was sandwiched between the huge man and a mother and daughter duo in chicken suits, he could only grit his teeth. For now.

When Brienne squirmed to change footing and one of the perverts leered at her toned butt, he squeezed himself and elbowed his way to her, ignoring the other passengers' glares.

"C'mere," he ordered with a low voice as he reached for her waist and positioned himself between her and the two men behind her. They started mumbling but immediately shut up when he turned to glare at them.

"Why?" Brienne asked, barely able to look back at him. "You looked okay back there. It looks a little less dense there."

"It's uncomfortable there," he replied through gritted teeth.

The bus swerved left again and Jaime took the opportunity to step on the perverts' feet in hopes to crush a few toes at least.

They both groaned in pain and Jaime felt satisfied as he muttered a fake "Sorry."

He couldn't enjoy his victory for long though.The bus took another swerve left and Brienne's rear brushed the front of his pants. His blood decided to excitedly rush there as if to celebrate that kind of contact. To make things worse, the bus swerved right again and had Jaime leaning on Brienne, pressing his now awake manhood hard against Brienne's ass.

_Seven hells._

****************

 

_Squirm. Squirm.Squirm._

The veins on Jaime's neck became more apparent as he held his breath, willing his traitorous manhood to stop reacting any further as Brienne kept moving to let another passenger pass to get off the bus. He tried to recall everything he hated about her, hoping that would tame the _homo erectus_ inside his pants.

As the bus moved again, he tried to focus on her ugliness but realized he won't able to see her as ugly anymore. He imagined weird things she does that can hopefully turn him off -- her piggy snorts, her sleep-talking (sometimes even singing), her clumsiness. None of those worked, especially after he remembered that just before their trip, her clumsy nature had allowed him a magnificent view of her long legs. She had been bending over in front of him, completely tearing off her already ruined stockings.

 

*****************

 

Brienne cursed inwardly when her leg hit the corner of the bus seat in front of her in yet another swerve. She sorely wanted to bend over and caress the part that would surely be bruised later. But bending over seemed like a bad idea when she suddenly felt something move behind her rear.

She pondered whether Jaime had put his hand between his crotch and her behind as she looked to her left and found his left hand on her shoulder.She then looked up to her right and found his right hand tightly gripping the hand rail above her head. And yet there was still a bump poking her behind. _Holy Mother of the Seven!_

"Jaime!" she squeaked, starting to feel all her blood running to her face.

"So much for being alert," he whispered back with a chuckle, his voice restrained.

She elbowed him as hard as their crowded position allowed. "How can you joke about this? What is wrong with you?"

There had to be something wrong with him. Maybe the humidity? Maybe he saw some attractive woman on the other side of the bus? Anyone? Anyone but her?

This can't be because of her. No one gets that reaction because of her. Ever.

 

_****************_

 

_Squirm. Squirm._

Jaime shut his eyes and hissed. "Stop moving, wench."

She groaned in frustration. "Can't you point it somewhere else? It feels awkward!"

Jaime furrowed his brows at that. "I'm sorry. But are you serious? You want me to rub it against another person I don't know who can possibly sue me for acts of lasciviousness?"

Their hushed voices were fortunately drowned by the cluck of the chickens. But their irritated faces were catching the attention of some of the passengers.

"I didn't say rub. I said point!" Brienne hissed as she tried to turn towards him. Jaime groaned again with her movement.

"Same difference! Just, just don't move, wench, please," he desperately murmured, "It's not like this is my fault anyway."

She faced the window again, clenching her fists and rolling her left shoulder to get his hard grip off her.

"It's not my fault either," she complained, the tone of defeat in her voice sounding low, sexy to Jaime's ears, triggering another nod from the prisoner inside his jeans.

He inhaled sharply, and gripped harder on her shoulder. "It is, though."

"What!?"

"It's your fault, wench. It's all your fault."

 

***********************

 

Although she wanted to face Jaime and ask about his accusation immediately, Brienne chose to do as he had wished: to stay still. However, she kept searching in her mind whatever she could have possibly done to trigger Jaime's  _reaction._ And how in seven hells did that stupid thing managed to stay _alert_ for the last two stops?

"Wench," Jaime whispered as he poked her arm with a finger. "Are you mad?My... That... You know... It's not  _up_ anymore."

She stood straight and realized that there wasn't anything poking her rear any longer.

The bus was approaching their stop.

"We'll talk when we get off," she told Jaime calmly, hoping she could still face him without turning even redder than she already was.

 

***************************

 

"Why exactly did you insist to stand behind me back there?" Jaime heard her ask as soon as they both got off their stop.

When she faced him, her face was so red that she looked like a ripe tomato.

He shrugged at her. "I told you, it wasn't comfortable in my previous position. And the man beside me stunk."

She frowned and scratched the back of her neck. "You weren't standing beside some busty or pretty or hot woman?"

Puzzled, he shook his head.

She paced the sidewalk, running a hand through her hair. "If it's not that, why did that... your..." 

She raised her hands, unable to finish her last sentence. Jaime just watched her try to figure out what had triggered his erection.

"Why, Jaime?"

Jaime sighed and sat down on the bench by the bus stop.

"If we talk about this now, we'll be late to the concert," he warned.

"Do I look like I still care about that concert?" She sat on the other end of the bench.

He almost felt giddy that she was willing to let the concert pass just so they could talk. If only the topic hadn't been that embarrassing.

"The answer is simple, Brienne," he said, leaning on the armrest  beside him so he could take a better look at her. "Even if it sounds unbelievable to you, it really is just because of that time your ass... touched my crotch."

Jaime cursed inwardly. As much as he'd like to come off as respectful, given that his plan had been to confess later, nothing would sound respectful enough after the recent boner incident -- not that it had been the first.

She chewed her lip and stared at him disbelievingly. "Are you sure?"

"Hundred percent."

"Me? My barely-there, way-too-muscled behind?"

"Nothing else."

She crossed her arms and frowned. "But how? Why? I mean, you can't possibly..."

"It already happened, so it's possible," he cut her off. "I was hoping to have Renly on the background when I do this, but I guess it can't wait."

"When you do what?"

He moved closer to her and patted the space beside him so she'd get closer too.

"I have something to tell you."

 

***********************

 

"This isn't the first time you triggered a... boner," he began, making Brienne blush wildly once again. "I've been hiding themfor months."

Brienne stared at him, mouth agape."What?"

Jaime shook his head. "Damn, I was hoping I could at least make this not unromantic."

Brienne's brows furrowed even deeper. Her heart beat much faster.

"I'm into you, wench. I dream of you every night and wake up yearning to touch you without all this friendly respect in the way."

He grabbed her hand with both of his and looked right into her confused eyes.

"But since friends is exactly what we both still are, and I know if I did anything impulsive I might scare you off, I waited. Which is why I was insistent on coming to Renly's concert with you. I thought you might find it romantic if I confessed my feelings while that awful singer was serenading in the background."

Brienne blinked many times, unable to fully take in everything she just heard. "Y-You were trying to be romantic... F-For me?"

He caressed her cheek and chuckled. "Yes. But I obviously failed."

"You like me?" Her brain was still buffering.

He smiled and she wondered if she was dreaming.

"More than that, wench," he answered, still with that heart-melting smile. "Would you like it if I'd just be the one to sing Renly' s song? Even knowing of my terrible singing skills?"

She didn't respond to that.

"Do you really, truly, sincerely mean that you like me more than a friend, too?"

Jaime's smile disappeared. "Wait. Did you just say "too"?"

He held her shoulders with both hands and shook her gently.

"Did you just say you like me too?" he repeated.

"I asked first!" Brienne protested then stood up and stepped away to compose herself. She had just admitted that she liked him.  _What if he had just been joking?_

Jaime stood up as well and yanked her right back into his arms. "You said it, didn't you?"

Caged in his tight embrace, she froze. But eventually, she nodded.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes again, his own emerald ones shimmering.

"I didn't really need Renly's help, after all," he chuckled before kissing her forehead and hugging her again.

She still couldn't get a proper sentence out of her mouth.

"Uh, Brienne?" He called as she felt something poking her thigh.

Before he could go on, she pulled away from him and said, "It might take some time before I agree to deal with  _that,_ but I've been wanting to do this for so long."

She pulled his collar and kissed him. Even with their mouths locked, Jaime managed to smile.

Somewhere in the distance a radio loudly played Brienne's favorite Renly Baratheon song.

**Author's Note:**

> The crowded bus situation here was based on an awful bus ride that happened to me a long time ago. (Also, I have seen TV shows portraying bus rides in some Asian countries like this.). But don't get the wrong idea that we have it this bad here (where I live) all the time. :D


End file.
